GJ!
Traduzione Benfatto!'Secondo quanto raccontano le BabyMetal stesse nel primo video (1.06 -), questa canzone è dedicata a papà e mamme casalinghe che lavorano forte ogni giorno.'GJ: forma abbreviata di "Good Job", cioè "hai fatto bene !". Recentemente si usa molto nei forum in internet. 3, 3, 7Ritmo 3, 3, 7 all'inizio e alla fine: si chiama "san san nana byoushi". È il ritmo di animazione nato negli anni '20 nella cultura di "Ouendan". Nel secondo video un Ouendan scandisce il ritmo 3,3,7 Circle mosh:' del treno verde'Treno verde: penso che alluda la Linea Yamanote, una delle linee ferroviarie principali di Tokyo, che disegna un anello intorno al centro della città. La gente in grandi città prende ogni mattina i treni pieni per recarsi al lavoro. L'affolamento in alcune linee è veramente severo, e viene paragonato qui a Mosh e Wall of death. (cf. il terzo video) crea, con il segnale di Death voice:', ''Wall of Death. Destra? Sinistra? Pecorelle smarrite, Die ! Die ! Die ! Die ! Die ! Die ! È ripida per noi la scala per l'età adulta'''La scala per l'età adulta: 1 step ! 2 step ! Lift up! Navigando con il surf ''il mare tempestoso della vita, ''Dive ! Dive ! Dive ! Dive ! Let's Go ! Di più di più, su ! di più di più, su ! di più di più, su ! di più di più, su ! di più di più, su ! sollevateci ! Ben fatto! È inutile irritarsi ! Sì ! Con leggerezza Take it easy Ben fatto! È infruttuoso preoccuparsi ! Sì ! Noi spensierati siamo i numeri uno. Con l'apertura di supermecato nasce il Mosh pit, che crea, con il ruggito discreto, Wall of Death. Spinta! Urto! Spingendosi e urtandosi, Burn ! Burn ! Burn ! Burn ! Burn ! Burn ! All'ora di offerte, si crea il Hardcore mosh per lo sconto del 40 %! del 50 %! Ignorando agevolmente coloro che frodano'''coloro che frodano: la traduzione letterale di questa riga è: "Ignorando agevolmente la compressione e lo staccamento". Non è molto chiaro che cosa vuol dire. Ma gli supermercati, per chiamare i clienti, ribassano i prezzi di robe fresche appena dopo l'apertura, e di piatti preparati prima della chiusura. Così i furbi STACCANO di nascosto i cartellini di prezzo scontato e li attaccano agli articoli di prezzo fisso. I negozi fanno anche l'offerta che si chiama "tsumehoudai (riempire a volontà)". I clienti comprano un sacchetto, in cui possono mettere a volontà gli oggetti finché esso regga. Alcuni svergognati ci sforzano troppo fino a COMPRIMERE i poveri cibi (Il quarto video ironizza lo tsumehoudai. Una donna insegna come riempire il sacchetto e in fine...). È spiacevole vedere tali persone, ma le nostre ragazze consigliano di non irritarsi., Get ! Get ! Get ! Get ! Let's Go ! Di più di più, su ! di più di più, su ! di più di più, su ! di più di più, su ! di più di più, su ! fateci uno sconto! Di più di più, su ! di più di più, su ! di più di più, su ! di più di più, su ! di più di più, su ! di più di più, su ! di più di più, su ! di più di più, su ! di più di più, su ! di più di più, su ! di più di più, su ! sollevateci ! Eccellente! Perfetto! Pieni voti pure ai codardi ! Sì ! Senza fretta Take it easy Perfetto! È infruttuoso pretendere di elevarsi ! Sì ! Noi spensierati siamo i numeri uno. Testo Originale '''GJ！ http://www.uta-net.com/movie/205645/ Traslitterazione Midori no densha no circle mosh wa death voice ''no ''bell de Wall of Death Migi? Hidari? Mayoeru kohitsuji Die ! Die ! Die ! Die ! Die ! Die ! Uchira nya kitsui-ze otona no kaidan 1step! 2step! Lift up! Seken no aranami surf de oyoi-de Dive! Dive! Dive! Dive! Let's Go! Motto motto hora motto motto hora motto motto hora motto motto hora motto motto hora mochiage-te! Joudeki! Iraira nante iranai-desu! DEATH! Kigaru ni Take it easy Joudeki! Moyamoya nante ii koto nai! nai! Nōtenki na jibun ga number one! Kaiten mo sousou ni moshsh pit wa So So na houkou de Wall of Death Oshiai! Heshiai! Oshikura-manjū de Burn ! Burn ! Burn ! Burn ! Burn ! Burn ! Break down wa har[d'']''co[re]'' mosh'' de forty per[cent] ! hangaku ! Price down! Asshuku hagashi wa karei ni through de Get! Get! Get! Get! Let's Go! Motto motto hora motto motto hora motto motto hora motto motto hora motto motto hora omake shite! Motto motto hora motto motto hora motto motto hora Motto motto hora motto motto hora motto motto hora Motto motto hora motto motto hora motto motto hora motto motto hora motto motto hora mochiage-te! Chouzetsu! Kanpeki! Henachoko datte 100 ten desu !! DEATH!! Asera-zu Take it easy Kanpeki! Senobi shitatte iikoto nai! nai! Nōtenki na jibun ga number one! Nota Categoria:METAL RESISTANCE